


Accidental Meetings

by piecrumbs



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Underage Sex, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecrumbs/pseuds/piecrumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again and again, he comes across Radu in the arms of another, and Suleyman is growing quite frustrated with it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Meetings

It isn't the first time. Nor the second, or even the third. Indeed, Suleyman thinks with a vaguely unpleasant turn to his lips as he watches the yenceri soldier struggle back into his shirt and the young Baron button _his_ shirt with a deliberate slowness, he had long lost count of how many times in the past half year he'd come across Radu Barvon in various nooks and crannies across the Imperial Grounds, wrapped in the embrace of a different Methuselah each time. The soldier was sent skittering away with a sharp look, meek apologies spilling from his lips even as he disappeared around the corner, and Suleyman turns displeased eyes to Radu. You should know better, he says, folding his arms.

What, Radu drawls, leaning against the wall, all insolence and negligence in his sixteen-year-old frame. 

A hand slams down on the wood beside his head, causing him to jump, and Suleyman cannot help the smug satisfaction in causing some kind of reaction. On the grounds! he exclaims, voice pitched low and irritated, where anyone can see you. What if it had been someone else? 

There is no one else, Radu snorts, eyes snapping annoyance and voice dripping sarcasm. Do you deliberately seek me out, Your Grace, so that you may offer me the privilege of such lectures? What brings you to this area of the palace at this time of day, when everyone else is deep asleep in their beds?

My business is mine alone. Suleyman's other hand comes down, effectively pinning Radu between the wall and himself. Look at me, Baron of Luxor, he commands, and Radu looks up sulkily, unable to refuse a direct order from the older Methuselah noble. You will cease your... He trails off with an frustrated shake of his head. Your activities, Suleyman finally decides.

My...activities.

Yes.

But Your Grace, Duke of Tigris, Radu's voice is now honeyed silk and Suleyman's eyes narrow, was it not you that taught me the ways of the flesh? Suleyman stays quiet. You take others to your bed, men and women; I care not, Radu shrugs and runs a hand through his hair, made all the brighter from the light that pours in from outside. Should I not be allowed the same? Besides, you are not my Master. 

No. Ion Fortuna, Count of Memphis is. Has he given you permission for your pleasures?

Radu barely flinches, the motion near imperceptible, but Suleyman mentally marks another point for himself. He knows not of what I do in the sunlit hours, Radu says, and I would much rather it remain that way. Regardless, I do not need permission for my actions and choices!

Suleyman shakes his head, should you be caught by another, he cautions, both your reputations would be tarnished. Indeed, I do not know how much damage you already have caused, simply through your willingness to spread your legs. His voice had sharpened, grown bitter by the end and Radu's lips curve in a wicked smile, realization snaking through his mind.

You are _jealous._

Don't be ridiculous.

Your Grace, you need not worry yourself. You were still the first, after all. Slim arms wind around his neck as Radu rises up on his toes to lean against Suleyman; the Duke can smell wine on Radu's breath and knows he has been drinking, and heavily. I am always willing to do as you would like, he says and Suleyman knows this to be true.


End file.
